


啃吻脖頸──親吻三十題

by DarkMoon180



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon180/pseuds/DarkMoon180
Summary: ★cp: フロイドxカリム(FloydxKalim)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 8





	啃吻脖頸──親吻三十題

**Author's Note:**

> ★cp: フロイドxカリム(FloydxKalim)

隨著下課鐘響，走廊上陸續傳來學生們的談笑聲，吵雜的聲音令剛走出教室的Floyd感到非常煩躁。在課堂上睡著被Trein點名，還要回答那些無聊的題目搞得現在的心情特別差，煩悶的從礙眼的人群身旁穿梭而過決定快步的前往食堂。

「下午乾脆翹課好了......」Floyd在心中盤算的同時看到前方有個熟悉的身影，銀色的短髮綁著頭巾還繫有顯眼的蝴蝶結，身穿淡色的外衣幾乎將他整個人包覆，手上疑似抱著課本，不然平時能看到他走動時輕快的擺動他的雙手。

「是小海獺呀～」Floyd不由得從心中湧出一股想捉弄他的慾望，難得沒看到小水母或是海蛇在他身邊，不被發現偷偷靠近更是輕鬆一舉，在腦海中計畫的同時，Floyd踩著輕盈的步伐從Kalim身後悄聲靠近並張開雙臂環抱住眼前的人。

「哇！」  
「唔啊！」

被人從背後抱住，突然的接觸和從耳朵旁傳來的叫聲讓Kalim嚇了一跳，一鬆手，原先抱在懷中的書全部落在地上。

「小海獺要去食堂嗎？一起走吧！」  
「呼......原來是Floyd啊！嚇到我了。」  
「抱歉～因為想看小海獺被嚇到的樣子一時忍不住，不過剛才的反應我很喜歡哦！呵呵～」  
「雖然不是很懂，但Floyd開心的話就好！還有，我想撿一下掉在地上的書。」  
「沒問題～」

Kalim打算蹲下身去撿書時，發現Floyd沒有放開自己，依舊抱得緊緊的。

「那個......Floyd，我想要撿書可以請你先放開我嗎？」  
「我不要~」  
「咦？但是我這樣不方便......」  
「喂！旁邊的那條小魚，沒錯就是你，我這邊有Mostro Lounge的折價券可以送你，麻煩幫我們撿一下書吧！」

Floyd從口袋掏出一張折價券交給對方，沒多久地上的書全被撿起歸還到Kalim手中。向幫忙撿書的人道謝後，Kalim開始苦惱要怎麼從Floyd手中掙脫，因為在不快一點去食堂的話會被Jamil罵的。

「Floyd，我們要這樣直接走去食堂嗎？」  
「沒錯~」  
「不能先放開我嗎？因為Floyd抱著我有點不太好走。」  
「那我們慢慢走就好啦~反正小海獺今天也是吃海蛇做的便當嘛！又不用擔心排隊~」  
「是沒錯啦！只是我和Jamil約好了，下課後要直接去食堂不能太晚到。」  
「哼~~那再陪我一下下我們就去食堂。」  
「一下下的話應該沒......咦？現在是要去哪裡嗎？」

Kalim還未說完話，只見Floyd抓著自己的手帶自己往轉角處走，走到長廊深處確認沒有人的蹤影後再度抱住自己並藏到其中一個梁柱後面。

「呵呵~這裡就不會有人來打擾了~」  
「Floyd，我們來這裡是要做什麼嗎？」

Kalim抬起頭想要對視Floyd的雙瞳時，只見Floyd往自己的額頭落下一吻。「咦？」發出疑問的同時對方也沒有停止，反而依序溫柔的親下去，從眼角、鼻子、臉頰，再到嘴角，除了嘴唇以外都被吻了一遍。

待Kalim反應過來時Floyd已經順勢親到脖子，雙唇碰觸到肌膚的觸感令Kalim感到害羞，吻過的地方像是被烙印過般的微微發燙，第一次遇到這樣的情況讓他有些緊張的不禁抱緊手中的書不敢亂動，不知該如何反應但能明顯感受到自己的臉正在發燙。Kalim覺得再這樣下去自己就要撐不住了，決定鼓起勇氣向Floyd搭話希望他能停止這樣的行為。

「F......Floyd…...可以等一下嗎？」  
「嗯？小海獺怎麼了嗎？不喜歡？」  
「不......那個......怎麼說......因為太突然了所以很緊張......」  
「哈哈～～那喜歡嗎？」  
「我......我不太清楚，至少不會討厭......但是我希望Floyd可以暫時不要這麼做。」  
「哼~~小海獺不想要親親的話那這樣呢？」  
「噫！」

內心的慾望還未消除，Floyd往Kalim的脖頸處輕咬，咬下去時還能聽到小海獺發出的驚呼聲令他感到有些興奮，忍不住用舌尖在啃咬的地方舔了一下，貪婪地想將小海獺肌膚上的味道嚐進嘴裡。鬆開嘴後，Floyd確認一下剛才咬過的地方，啃咬的力道雖然不大，但還是留下淺淺的齒印，應該沒多久就會消失。

「小海獺還好嗎？臉好紅哦！」  
「還不都是因為Floyd......」  
「呵呵！小海獺真可愛~也多虧小海獺心情有變好哦！之後還能再碰小海獺嗎？」  
「嗯......事先說的話可以，不然感覺心臟要停止了。」  
「那說好嘍！」  
「一言為定。」  
「哈啊~~肚子開始餓了，我們去食堂吧！」  
「也好，畢竟時間......哇啊！已經這麼久啦！用跑的吧！」  
「哈哈！小海獺跑好快呀！來比賽誰先跑到食堂吧！」  
「好啊！我可不會輸哦！」

兩人邁開步伐往食堂的方向奔跑，只屬於他們的腳步聲和歡笑聲迴盪在安靜無人的長廊。


End file.
